


Sweet As Cotton Candy

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fair, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Oliver takes Barry on a first date to the fair.





	Sweet As Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> so the county fair is in town this week, so it gave me this cute fluffy idea, haha. it's pure fluff

“You look nice. Where are you off to?” Moira asked, spotting Oliver as he was about to leave. 

“My date with Barry,” he explained, grinning. “I’m taking him to the fair that’s in town for the week.” 

“Oh? You’ve finally asked him out?” Moira asked, smirking a little. “Thea was just complaining that, with as often as you talk about him, she has yet to meet the young man who’s captured your heart.” 

Blushing, Oliver looked everywhere else but at Moira. “Yeah, well. Tell her if tonight goes as well as I’m hoping it will, then it’ll be soon.” 

Moira smirked at Oliver not denying Barry had surely captured his heart, and it was too late to try and save himself. Instead, Oliver gave his mom another smile before slipping out the front door. 

Barry and his family had moved to Starling about a couple months prior. It was still the beginning of the school year, so he didn’t miss too much. Even though Barry was a junior and Oliver a senior, they shared a lot of similar classes. Oliver had first talked to him when they got partnered in English class to discuss a poem the teacher had just handed out. Barry had the sweetest smile, and the way he talked captured Oliver’s attention. It wasn’t until Barry gave him a weird look did Oliver realise he had completely missed everything the boy had said. 

Afterwards, the two had grown closer. Along with Tommy and Laurel, they always sat at the same spot at lunch together. Barry and Laurel got along like a fire had started under them, and for a time, Oliver had honestly believed they’d get together. But then Laurel announced that her and Tommy were together, and Barry came out as gay. As petty as the thought was, Oliver was secretly glad he wouldn’t lose Barry to Laurel. 

It had been Tommy that pushed Oliver to finally ask Barry out. Barry, as usual, had been going on and on about something scientific, and Oliver had gone all heart eyed (Tommy’s words, not his). 

“I’m going to impress him,” Oliver had told Tommy. “I’m going to win him one of the big stuffed animals that they have as prizes.” 

Tommy had laughed at him, of course, because anytime Oliver had tried impressing Barry thus far had resulted in failure. The flowers had bees, Barry was allergic to peanuts, and Oliver had burned the cookies. It was why, Oliver decided, that he would do something he was semi-good at. Being on the school’s baseball team, he had a fairly good arm, and great aim. Surely simple fair games wouldn’t be too much different. 

Barry promised him that only Wally would be home when Oliver came to pick him up, but one look inside the window showed him that Joe and Iris were home as well. Swallowing thickly, Oliver nervously knocked on the front door. When Joe answered, Oliver froze. 

“Uh. Hi, Detective. I’m here to pick up Barry for our date,” he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

Joe furrowed his eyebrows. “Barry didn’t tell me he had a date,” he said, turning to watch as Barry came down the stairs, probably having heard the knocking. 

Oliver’s heart dropped, and he was struck with a sudden realization that him and Barry probably considered heading to the fair as two separate things. He managed a smile back as Barry just beamed when he saw Oliver standing just outside the door. 

“I told you I did, you just didn’t listen,” Barry told Joe, calming Oliver’s heart. “Shit, I left my jacket in my room. I’ll be right back.” 

Barry hurried back up the stairs as Joe turned to look back at Oliver. “I want him home by midnight,” he said sternly. “I would say ten, but I know Barry would argue to make it later.” 

“Yes, sir.” Oliver stood up straighter, so he could meet Joe’s eyes. Joe was one of the best detectives at SCPD, and he didn’t want to make him any mad, and have Lance on his ass more than he already was. “I won’t hurt him, sir.” 

“You better not,” was all Joe said before walking into the dining room where Wally and Iris were waiting. Iris caught his eye and gave him a small smile and thumbs up before Barry was suddenly blocking his view. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Barry said, smiling. 

Oliver smiled back and led him back to his car. After opening the door for him (Barry’s blush was adorable), Oliver went back over to the driver’s side and slipped in. “Are you ready?” he asked, chuckling a little nervously as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“I look forward to it every year. Usually Iris, Wally, and I go together every year, but then you asked me if I wanted to go, so they’re going with Joe tomorrow,” Barry rambled. It was adorable. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you usually went with your siblings.” Oliver frowned a little. “We can go back and pick them up, if you’d like.” 

“No, no. It’s okay. Like I said, we go every year. They don’t mind spending time with Dad, anyway. He’s been so busy lately, that they’re looking forward to time with him.” Barry gently squeezed Oliver’s thigh. “I don’t mind it just being the two of us tonight, Ollie.” 

Oliver smiled back before turning back to the road. Barry’s house wasn’t very far from the fairgrounds, so it wasn’t too long of a drive. When they got there, Oliver paid the entrance fee before pulling into a free spot in the makeshift parking lot. They both climbed out, and Oliver couldn’t help himself as he reached over to grab Barry’s hand. Barry blushed, but didn’t protest as they laced their fingers together, swinging their hands lightly as they walked towards the fair. 

“It’s such a nice night for this,” Barry commented, looking around at all the stuff offered. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Oliver looked around before leading Barry towards where the food booths were. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat before we do anything.” 

Oliver watched as Barry looked around. The way the late evening sun shone on him made his already bright green eyes look livelier than normal. Oliver felt his heart race a little at the pure beauty that was Barry Allen. 

“Let’s get pizza,” Barry said, startling Oliver from his thoughts. 

Oliver blinked, looking over to the booth Barry was gesturing to. The pizza they had showing looked pretty good, so he nodded and the two of them walked over to it. “Get whatever you want, I’m spoiling you tonight.” 

Barry looked like he wanted to protest, but knowing Oliver, decided not to, and ordered a slice of pepperoni. Oliver ordered his own and two water bottles before paying and leading Barry over to an open picnic table. The two ate in relative silence, only making some small talk as they looked around at everything near them. Oliver finished before Barry, so he just sat there watching the younger man. When Barry had noticed that he was being watched, he suddenly blushed a bright shade of red and looked down at what was left of his food. 

When he was finished, they just smiled at each other like idiots before getting up to throw away their garbage. “What would you like to do first?” Oliver asked, grabbing Barry’s hand once more. “There’s games, animals to look at, just walk around...” 

“Let’s look at the animals,” Barry said excitedly. It was hard to deny him with how big the smile on his face was. Laughing softly, Oliver nodded and they made their way to the barns. 

Looking at all the animals made Barry super giddy, especially when it came to all the babies. Oliver didn’t care for the smell of them, but it didn’t seem to bother Barry any as they strolled through looking at all the cows and pigs. Barry was spouting off facts about the animals as they passed, and Oliver made sure to pay attention to every word that left Barry’s lips. The man was so excited to share all this information with him, Oliver couldn’t ignore him even if he wanted to. He assumed Iris, Wally, and Joe all knew these facts well enough that Barry didn’t have to continuously spit them out, so Oliver felt a warmth spread through him when he realised Barry could with him. It made him feel a bit special. 

When they saw all the animals they could, Oliver led Barry back towards all the games. Barry giggled when he saw where they were heading, saying they were either not very entertaining, or rigged. Oliver scoffed at the statement, before heading to a booth he figured he could easily win. 

“I’m going to win you something tonight,” Oliver stated, blushing a little when he saw how Barry’s face softened. 

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Oliver. I already agreed to go out with you,” Barry said, lightly squeezing Oliver’s hand. 

“I know, but I want to,” Oliver replied. He let go of Barry’s hand before paying for the game. Barry watched from the sidelines, amused, as Oliver tried his best to knock the bottles over. 

Oliver pouted when none fell by the end of it, muttering under his breath how it was rigged. Barry had simply laughed before leading Oliver over to another booth. They played a few games, neither never quite winning enough to earn a prize. Even though Oliver was pouting because he hadn’t won anything for Barry yet, he was having a lot of fun. Oliver was also secretly wondering if why he was failing so bad was because, despite what Barry had already assured him, a part of him still wanted to prove something to Barry. It could also be because he made Oliver so nervous. Sure, they had been friends beforehand, but there was something about having Barry alone and on a date that made his aim off. 

“Want to do the water shooting game as our last game?” Oliver asked, looking at the cash he still had in his wallet. 

“Sure. Thanks for tonight, Ollie. I’m having a lot of fun,” Barry said, kissing Oliver’s cheek. 

Oliver blushed, grinning madly as he paid for the game for the two of them. A couple other people joined, and soon the race was starting. Barry, as it turned out, had killer aim, and he quickly dominated the game. He ended up winning, with Oliver not far behind. Barry picked out a larger sized plushy and handed it to Oliver with a shit eating grin. Oliver’s blush darkened as he took the giant panda that was handed to him. 

“Asshole,” he muttered, just loud enough for Barry to hear, but not the nearby kids. He spots the Ferris wheel nearby and grinned. “I bet I can win that one.” 

Barry followed his gaze before chuckling. “Ollie, that’s a Ferris wheel. There’s no winning or losing on that.” 

“Just watch.” Oliver was so confident about it, confusing Barry. 

Oliver quickly bought tickets before leading Barry towards the Ferris wheel. They stopped at a booth for a bag of cotton candy (pink, of course “because it’s close to red, and I love red,” Barry had explained), before they stepped in line for the ride. When they got to the front, Oliver asked if they be stopped at the top, even slipping the guy a $20 when Barry wasn’t looking. 

“I’m still waiting to see what on Earth you could possibly win on this, it’s just a ride,” Barry said, popping some cotton candy in his mouth as the Ferris wheel started spinning. 

When they got stopped at the top, Barry smiled as he looked out on the view. It was night, so all the lights were on. It was actually quite beautiful, the view all the way at the top, but Oliver only had a limited amount of time to do this. 

“Barry?” he asked, getting the boy’s attention. 

Oliver leaned over, pressing a kiss to Barry’s lips. He deepened the kiss a bit, humming happily as he did. The inside of Barry’s mouth tasted like cotton candy, and Oliver had a sneaking suspicion his did as well. By the time they pulled away, the ride was moving and signaling the end of their ride. Barry’s cheeks were tinted pink, and Oliver was smirking. 

“So?” Oliver asked, leading Barry back towards his car, so he could get him home in time. “Did I win the Ferris wheel?” 

“Yeah, you did,” Barry answered, pressing close to Oliver as they held hands, a wide grin on his face. 

It was a pretty successful first date, if Oliver did say so himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
